The Fire Dragon Slayer's Heart
by smartgirl796
Summary: An old friend of Natsu's comes to pay a visit. What's all this talk about the world ending? Could she be the cause of it? Can Natsu save her and the world, or will he have to sacrifice one? Please read! NatsuxOC story! Enjoy! Bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy Everybody! This is my second story! I'm currently working on my first story as well, but this idea just popped into my head :)**.** I** **welcome any criticism that any one may have, but still no flames! Sorry that it's sooooooo short, but I wanted to just give a glimpse at the story ;). I'm sorry if it doesnt seem interesting enough! D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Everything was good all through out Fairy Tail. Well….. as good as things usually are. Natsu and Gray were having their hourly fight, Lucy was talking to Mira at the bar, Erza was enjoying her strawberry cake, and everyone else was in the peaceful chaos that is Fairy Tail.

"You wanna go, Ash Breath?" said the half naked ice mage, Gray Fullbuster.

"Bring it on, you half naked snowman!" retorted the fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

As they fought, Lucy sighed and rested her head on the table. "I'm so bored! There's nothing to do."

"Why don't you go on a mission, maybe get some rent money?" suggested Mirajane. Lucy sighed once more. "That's the thing! I already paid off my rent for the next 3 months! I wish something exciting would happen! I mean come on, this is the infamous Fairy Tail! Exciting things are supposed to always happen!"

Little did she know, something exciting _was_ about to happen in the infamous Fairy Tail…

As the day grew old, everyone stated to wind down. Natsu and Gray eventually stopped fighting. Of course, 'eventually stopped fighting' is code word for 'Erza got super annoyed by their constant fighting and decided to severely hurt them for being too loud.' So, as of now, the two mages are currently sitting at a table with Erza between them.

They sent dirty glares at each other, but were careful to not alert and anger Titania.

* * *

><p>As the sky became a beautiful pink color, the guild doors suddenly burst open. Standing at the entrance, was a girl who looked to be about Lucy's age. <strong>(AN: I'm not too good at descriptions, so try to be imaginative)**

She had straight silver hair that had red streaks, and it stopped a couple inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep purplish color, and looked black at a certain point. She dawned a red tank top with a black fire design on the bottom hem, a _short _red skirt, and some black combat boots. Her body was very well developed, and her bust was a smidgen and a half bigger than the bust of Lucy Heartphilia.

On her hands she wore black fingerless gloves, and around her neck was a silver chain with a dragon heart necklace. The tails of the dragons were intertwined and then the dragons came together to form a heart, and a wing of each dragon is sticking out. In the middle of the heart is a red heart shaped stone.

As the people of the guild stare at the girl, a certain salmon haired mage catches her eye. As said mage locks eyes with her, onyx meets purple, and his onyx eyes widened.

His mouth hung open, and only one name was able to find its way out of his mouth.

"Kira….."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Tell me if you want more with reviews! Reviews make me happy! :) :D Also, if you want to, please check out my other story! I feel like not enough people are reading it :(. And if you do read it, please leave a comment! I need to know whether or not I'm wasting my time by writing stories that nobody reads.<strong>

**Once again, thanks for reading! :) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy Everybody! :) Here's the first chapter of The Fire Dragon Slayer's Heart! Hope that you like it! Most of the chapter is a flashback... don't be mad! D: I really wanted to go into detail so that you guys get a good idea of who Kira is! I also want to thank:**

**Shadow**

**EternalLoveHitsuHina**

**Darkhuntressxir**

**For being my first three reviews! You guys are awesome! :) Hope I get more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the brilliant Hiro Mashima! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The silver haired girl, Kira, immediately became teary eyed. "Natsu." she said inaudibly.

"Natsu!" this time Kira yelled it, and she then started running toward said fire mage. It wasn't a very far distance, but it was one of those slow motion running moments. Natsu just stood there wide eyed, not prepared to catch the girl running towards him.

Everyone in the guild was speechless. Who was this girl? How does she know Natsu? Why is Natsu speechless for once? These questions and more were running through the heads of the fairies.

As Kira came a foot away from Natsu, she leaped and tackled him to the ground. At the sight of them on the ground, the fairies' jaws hit the ground. It wasn't the fact that they were on the ground, but their position.

Kira was on her hands and knees, kneeling above Natsu. Her panties were just barely in view, and some of the male guild members tried to have a peek. Her cleavage was in full view for Natsu, and let's just says, there was _a lot _of cleavage to be viewed. If any one were to walk in, they would think that something else was about to happen. Any normal man would have been red in the face, or clamoring to feel the two breasts that were so close.

However, Natsu was still in shock. It would have lasted longer, but he was brought back to reality by the whooping of certain male guild members who were able to see Kira's panties. He slowly got from under her and got to his feet. Kira got up as well, and before anyone could say anything, Natsu had the silver haired girl in a tight embrace.

As he held her, he breathed in her scent. She smelled of apples and cinnamon, with a slight campfire smell. Just like he remembered.

"Kira. I missed you so much. It's been 7 years since I've smelled your scent." Natsu whispered against her hair. Kira returned the embrace and remained teary eyed.

"Natsu..."

"I see that the world hasn't ended and you're still here." Natsu said, letting a small smirk grace his lips.

"It might not have happened yet Natsu, but Igneel said-"

She was cut off by Natsu suddenly pulling back from their embrace, and looking her straight in the eyes. There was a lot of intensity in his onyx eyes.

"I don't care what Igneel said! Igneel is wrong! You would never do something like that! If it comes to it, then I can save you _and_ the world!" Natsu yelled.

The rest of the guild was shocked and confused. They had never heard Natsu talk bad about Igneel. What was this about saving the world?

"Natsu! Who is this girl and why are you talking about saving the world? Is there some kind of evil that needs to be battled?" Erza questioned. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well, this is Kira Angel. I found her when I was with Igneel...

_Flashback_

_"Stupid Igneel! Sending me off to find my own food!" exclaimed the young Natsu. As he walked through the forest, he began to hear strange noises. He moved deeper into the forest and strained to make out what made that noise. As he moved even deeper, he realized that the noise was a human. _

_As he maneuvered his way through the thick green of the forest, he came to a small cove, hidden by the green. Inside the cove, he saw a girl who looked to be around his age. She had silvery hair with light red streaks, and her eyes were deep purple color. She was sitting inside the cove, crying._

_"Hey! Why are you crying? Are you lost? Do you need help finding your family?" Natsu asked the girl._

_She looked at him through tear filled eyes, and stopped crying for a minute. "I don't have a family! They're the reason that I'm out here!" the girl yelled out of sadness._

_Natsu tugged at his scarf, feeling the awkward atmosphere that he had set. "Well then you can come live with me! I'm gonna be a Dragon Slayer! Maybe you can be one too! I'm sure that Igneel won't mind training you too!" Natsu exclaimed, his signature grin gracing his young face._

_The girl looked at him quizzically. "Igneel?"_

_"Yeah! Igneel is a dragon! He's gonna teach me how to be a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist into the air._

_The silver haired girl smiled a little and moved out of the cove. Her clothes were covered in dirt and leaves, but other than that she was unharmed. Natsu grabbed her hand and led her out of the forest, onto a path back._

_As they walked, Natsu tried to make conversation. "So, why were you out in the forest by yourself?"_

_The girl's eyes immediately started to water. When Natsu caught sight of this, he quickly clamored to try and calm her down. "I-it's okay! You don't have to tell me! We can just walk, no questions asked!" he quickly said._

_However, the girl just smiled and began to speak. "When I was born, a fortune teller came to my family and foresaw a terrible future. She told them that if they did not get rid of me, then we would face great pain, loss, and sorrow. My family refused to get rid of me. As I got older, bad things started to happen around me. Everyone blamed me, and my family slowly started to believe it. Then there was Kara." at the mention of that name, the silver haired girl's eyes began to water again._

_"She was my sister, and my best friend. She was the only one that didn't believe that I was evil. We would do everything together, and she would always stick up for me._

_Then, 2 weeks ago on my 9th birthday, something happened. Bad things only happen when I lose control of my emotions. Usually, whenever I'm around Kara, I can keep my emotions in check, but that wasn't the case. I had overheard our parents talking about going to a faraway city, giving me up for adoption there, and leaving. I was so angry. Kara found me sitting by the wall and decided to take me out to the garden."_

_"As we sat there, I told her what our parents were planning on doing. She tried to calm me down as best as she could, but it wasn't working too well. I asked her if she could try and convince our parents not to, b-but then s-s-she s-said... she said that..." the girl could barely finish her sentence due to her sobs. Natsu tried hard to wait patiently for her to stop sobbing and continue her story._

_"She said that it might be for the best. My own sister, who I loved with all my heart, wanted to send me to a faraway city and never look back. That sent me over the edge. I could feel a dark aura surrounding me, and I was so angry that I didn't even try to resist it. There was a voice in my head, telling me to kill her. I tried to resist the voice, but I didn't have any control over my body. Kara looked at me with wide, scared eyes._

_"She whispered my name with tears in her eyes. I was able to just barely rasp out her name. Then, I thrust out my hand, and slowly curled my fingers into my palm. Kara let out a terrified scream, and her body began to convulse like crazy. Our parents came out and started screaming at me, asking me what I was doing. Their screaming was enough to bring me back into control of my body. I stood there, watching as our parents ran to help my limp, barely breathing sister._

_I dropped down onto my knees, and let tears blur my vision. I started screaming her name and wondering what I had done. Our parents looked at me with pure hatred in their eyes. However, when I looked past them and at Kara I was shocked. She didn't look like she hated me, but instead there was softness in her eyes. With her last breaths, she whispered that it wasn't my fault, and gave me one last weak smile._

_All the life then left her eyes and the smile dropped from her face." the girl then dropped to the ground, sobbing her eyes out. She was shaking uncontrollably and it didn't look like she was getting up any time soon. Natsu just stood there, not knowing how to react. Her story had left him speechless and, in all honesty, a bit scared._

_Going on instinct, he picked up the sobbing girl and carried her on his back. She was shocked by his actions, but then settled into his back. Natsu had no trouble carrying her, and decided to consider this as part of his training. After a couple minutes of silent walking, the girl began to speak._

_"Before I could even get a word out of my mouth, my parents knocked me out with a rock. I then woke up in the forest, only knowing the date by the phone that I had gotten for my birthday. I had been out for a whole week. Ever since then, I've lived in that little cove, seeing a scene of my sister's convulsing body every time I closed my eyes."_

_Natsu was completely and utterly speechless. He didn't know how to react to such a story. Instead of speaking, he simply held onto her and kept walking._

_After about 10 minutes, they reached a huge cave. _**(A/N: I don't know where Natsu and Igneel lived, so please bear with me.) **_ As they entered the cave, Natsu yelled, "Hey! Igneel! I'm home!" Then, a humongous red dragon appeared from the back of the cave._

_"Natsu! What took you so long? I was getting kind of worried." said the dragon, Igneel. He then noticed the girl on his son's back._

_"Who is this Natsu? Don't tell me this is the food that you brought back."_

_"Course it's not! Why would I eat a person? And this is... um..." Natsu realized that he had never learned the girl's name. "I'm K-kira Angel, Mr. Igneel." the girl spoke up._

_Before Igneel could even speak, Natsu started talking. "Can she become a Dragon Slayer? Please Igneel?" he begged. Igneel saw hope in his son's eyes, and caved in. "Fine."_

_So, over the next months, Kira trained alongside Natsu. She caught up to him pretty quickly, and in 2 months she was on the same level as him. She had joined them in January, and by May, Igneel had them sparring with their fire magic._

_"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" they yelled simultaneously. Natsu's fire was a nice, normal color, while Kira's fire had a few swirls of black in it. Igneel took notice of this. He also noticed how Kira's roar easily beat out Natsu's. This was a cause for concern. They went at it again and again, but Natsu just kept losing. As Natsu got off the ground for the 20th time, he wiped the dirt off his face and grinned._

_"One of these days I'm gonna beat you!" he yelled across the field. Kira just gave a weak smile. _

_Weeks passed, and one night, Igneel woke Natsu up in the middle of the night._

_"What's up Igneel?" Natsu asked, rubbing his eyes._

_"Look, Natsu. I think that it would be best if Kira were to leave." Igneel said as gently as he could. Natsu's eyes widened and his shock instantly turned into anger._

_"Why? She hasn't done anything wrong! We can't just abandon her like her family did! We're all she has left!" Natsu yelled. He wasn't in the mood to tell Kira that she had to leave._

_"At the rate that she's going, if she keeps training, then she could possibly destroy the world." Igneel said calmly._

_"You're a liar! Stop lying to me! Kira would never do something like that!"_

_Igneel was starting to get frustrated. "It doesn't matter Natsu! I have a friend that foresees the future, and they know what will happen! If I keep training her then she will become unstoppable! She already has a great power within her, and if you add Dragon Slayer magic then we are all doomed! You're lucky that I didn't decide to kill her and put a stop to this madness once and for all!"_

_Natsu gasped. He couldn't even comprehend why Igneel would even _think_ about killing Kira. His vision began to get blurry from the tears of anger that spilled out of his eyes._

_Without another word, Natsu stormed back into the cave. When he looked over to the spot where Kira slept, in her place was a single note. Natsu tried his hardest to read it, but he couldn't. For Kira's sake, he swallowed his pride and went to ask Igneel for help._

_"Igneel! She's gone! She left a note, but I can't read!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran back outside. Igneel sighed and read the note._

_"She overheard our conversation and decided to leave on her own. She doesn't want you to look for her, but to keep training. If the time comes, she wants you to be the one to...ehm... get rid of her and save the world. She hopes that if you ever meet again, it won't be on a battlefield. Oh, there's something on the back. 'P.S. Don't worry, you're not like my parents.'" Igneel finished. For the second time, Natsu was speechless. He couldn't believe that she was gone._

_Despite Kira's request, Natsu spent the next month looking for her. He couldn't comprehend the fact that she was gone. '_Gone'_ was not a word in his simple vocabulary. He found a way to combine looking for her and his training. He felt that as long as he had Igneel, then he wouldn't feel so lonely._

_Then, on July 7th, X777, Igneel disappeared too. Natsu was all alone. He spent a lot of time looking for them both, and eventually he found Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Hope you liked it! The next chapter is where things get good! ;) Anyways, review if you liked it! Hope to see more reviews! Thanks for reading! :) :D<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Heyy everybody! Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! This chapter has some action in it! Thanks to all the people that subscribed and Favorited! I love you guys, and I hope that i didn't disappoint!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did then people would hate me because I would run out of good storyline ideas XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 2**

Everyone in the guild was shocked. Everyone wondered if Kira was an enemy or not, but no one dared to ask. There was just silence, and the story hung in the air.

"So is she our enemy or not?" a random, brave guild member asked. Natsu's blood began to boil.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Igneel is wrong! Kira would never do something that awful!" Natsu defended. By now, he had let go of Kira and was facing the crowd of guild members that surrounded them.

"Oh yeah? How would you know? You haven't seen her for 7 years! She could have changed!" another guild member challenged. Other guild members began to agree. "If she was dangerous before, she's probably even more dangerous now!" yet another person said.

The guild was an uproar of anger and fear. Some were scared of Kira, while others were angry and wanted to get rid of her before she did something bad.

Kira hugged Natsu and cried into his chest. Natsu bared his fangs, and growled at anyone who dared to come near them.

"_SILENCE!" _boomed a voice. The guild immediately got quiet, and everyone looked toward the side railing of the second floor. Standing on the railing, with his arms crossed, was none other than Master Makarov. "Who are we to judge this girl based on her past? Some of us here have probably done worse! Sins of your past are not what make up your future! How are we to know if she is still evil? How do we know if she ever was? Base our opinions on one story that we've heard? I know Fairy Tail is better than that!" Master exclaimed. Kira was touched by his words for her.

Natsu was smiling like crazy. "Way to go Gramps!"

Master then raised his hand, pointed his index finger into the air and stuck his thumb out. Many others, touched by his words, did the same.

Master grinned and began to speak again. "Now, I say we evaluate Kira! Examine her capabilities in battle. So, who shall be her opponent?"

Many people backed away, scared of being picked. "You don't have to waste your time Gramps! I've been itching to fight her again for 7 years!" yelled a certain fire mage.

"Hey Pinky! Who said that you could fight her? Didn't she kick your butt 7 years ago?" Gray said and smirked.

"Shut up Snowman! I've gotten stronger since then! I'm not some kid anymore!" Natsu retorted.

"You wanna fight me instead Salamander?"

"Abs if! I don't wanna waste my time fighting with a frozen stripper like you!"

They were about to go at it, but master hit them both on the head. "Well then it's settled! Natsu and Gray will fight against Kira!" Master decided. Natsu and Gray immediately got up and began to argue.

"Why do I have to work with him?" they yelled in unison. They then glared at one another, mad that they had just spoken in unison.

Kira stood there, surprised. 'Why do I have to fight two people?' she thought.

Her thoughts were spoken, as Lucy went up to Master, who had jumped down to ground level.

"Master, don't you think that two opponents are a bit much? Especially Natsu and Gray." Lucy said with concern.

Master simply sat down with a mug in his hands and crossed his legs. "Nonsense! This is a great way to test her abilities! The more the merrier right?" he exclaimed, already drunk. Everyone sweat dropped at their master's drunken stupor.

"As long as I get to fight, I don't care! Just don't get in my way Underwear Prince!" Natsu said, punching his fist into his hand.

"I should be saying that to you Lizard Breath!" Gray said, taking off his shirt.

Then, without further ado, Kira, Natsu, Gray, and anyone who wanted to watch went outside in front of the guild.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, lighting his fists on fire.

Kira stood about 10 feet away from them and frowned. "I don't think that you guys are gonna win. I've acquired some new… abilities since you last saw me. But if you still insist on trying, then I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said, taking a fighting stance. Her words sounded confident, but she had a concerned tone.

However, the two idiots didn't catch it. "Over confidence before we even start won't get you anything but defeat." Gray said, taking his stance.

Mirajane stood between them. "Alright, I want a nice fight! Any kind of magic that you've got is allowed, but please don't go overboard. We just rebuilt the guild for the third time."

"Any kind of magic? Doesn't that sound a bit risky, Mira?" Lucy asked from the sidelines.

"It was Master's orders. He wants to see her full potential. Oh, that's another thing! No holding back! Even if we are nakama, it's okay to hurt each other this one time! Just no near death injuries please." Mira said in an all too sweet voice.

"You hear that Natsu? Don't hold back because she's your girlfriend! You better give it your all!" Gray said, smirking.

"Shut up Gray! And who said that she was my girlfriend?" Natsu said back. "Well-" Gray was about to talk back, but he was interrupted by Master.

"Enough blabbering! Let's get this fight started!" he exclaimed, with yet another mug of beer in his hand.

"Ready, set, fight!" Mirajane said, and quickly moved off of the battlefield. Before anyone said anything more, Natsu was already charging at Kira with a flaming fist.

Kira simply sidestepped and kicked Natsu in the back as he ran past her. Natsu stumbled a bit, but kept his balance.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray yelled, sending a bunch of lances flying toward Kira and Natsu. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Kira yelled. Her flames, still with black swirls in them, quickly melted Gray's lances. Gray flipped backwards, narrowly escaping the flames.

As Gray landed, he quickly countered. "Ice Make: Floor!" The ground immediately was covered in ice, causing Kira to slip and almost fall.

Natsu took this as his chance to attack. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" he yelled, as he quickly and carefully glided towards Kira.

Gray also took this as his chance. Ice Make: Sword!" A sword quickly formed in his hand as he also skated towards Kira. As they got closer, Kira jumped into the air, and mid-air she began to speak. "Dazzling Light of the Sun Dragon: Shine!

Everyone was immediately blinded by the bright light. No one could see anything.

"Shadow Prison!" Kira yelled. As soon everyone got their eyesight back, they were surprised. Natsu and Gray were trapped in see through-ish black domes.

"What the hell?" they both exclaimed, as they hit the walls of the domes. They then started to attack the walls of the domes. Natsu used his fire, while Gray used various Ice Make objects.

"You were too weak to fight us, so you trapped us in these domes? Tch, pathetic." Gray said. Natsu just kept attacking the walls.

Something inside of Kira kind of snapped. She hated being called weak and pathetic. She could feel a dark aura surround, and she resisted, but to no avail. On the outside however, she looked perfectly fine.

Kira frowned. "If I'm so weak and pathetic then how come you're still in there? Surely my weak magic shouldn't be able to hold you in there."

Gray hesitated. She had him there.

Kira then banished the domes, but didn't give them time to attack. "Shadow Hands!" she yelled. Two hands immediately materialized next to Natsu and Gray. They slapped the two boys to the side. The hands appeared again, this time grabbing them and slamming them into the ground.

As Gray and Natsu slowly got up, battered and bruised, another attack came their way.

"Roar of the Lightning and Water Dragons!" A huge amount of water came hurtling their way. Not to mention the lightning that was cackling around it. As the attack engulfed them, Gray tried to freeze it, but it was no use. Natsu tried to counter it with his fire, but it was still no use. When the attack ended, Natsu and Gray got up once again, ready to try and fight.

Kira then thrust out her hand and lifted them into the air with some unknown force. "Lightning Strike!" The sky immediately started cackling, and lightning came down and struck the fire and ice mages.

They screamed in pain as the lightning continuously struck them. The sideliners looked at Kira, and saw that her eyes were slightly glazed over. This was a cause for concern.

Kira banished the lightning, much to everyone's relief, but then spoke another attack. "Darkness: Engulf!"

Orbs of pure black formed around Natsu and Gray. At first nothing happened, but then screams of agony were heard from within the orbs. Numerous people covered their ears, not wanting to hear the cries of their nakama.

Kira curled her fingers into her palm, and the screams immediately got louder and more terrifying.

Everyone was in shock. '_What_ is this girl?' they all wondered.

"_STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" _Kira suddenly screamed. The orbs disappeared, and Natsu and Gray began falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Shadow Cushion!" Kira quickly yelled. A big black cushion suddenly formed, and the two mages landed softly.

"Natsu….." she cried as she dropped down onto her hands and knees, sobbing her eyes out. "I lost it again. Now you're…" she didn't finish her sentence.

Kira slowly got up and started walking towards the cushion where Gray and Natsu lay. She was almost there, but a sword stopped her.

"Stop right there! You have caused them enough pain! If you wish to hurt them more, then you must go through me!" yelled the Titania, Erza Scarlet. Kira tried to wipe away the tears that blurred her vision. She looked around her at all the looks of astonishment, fear, anger, and pure disbelief.

Kira looked past Erza, and saw a small blue haired girl doing some kind of magic on Natsu and Gray. The girl seemed to be working frantically. This made Kira tear up even more. 'What if he doesn't make it?' she thought.

Without another word, Kira turned around and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she just didn't want to be here. She heard the people calling after her, but that just made her run faster.

"Natsu." She whispered to herself. "Please don't die. You have to stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is! I didn't mean to make Gray and Natsu look super weak, but I wanted to make Kira look really strong. Also, I'm not that great at fight scenes! :(. So, review if you liked it! I welcome any criticism or ideas on how to make this better! :) :D**

**Also, I need more insults between Natsu and Gray! I'm running out of ideas! Give me some ideas in your review if it's not too much trouble!**

**RANDOM QUESTION: How does paper beat rock?**


	4. Author's Note! Please Read!

**A/N:**** Heyy guys! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated. Ihave everything for the story planned out, but for the middle of the story I'm having complete writer's block! :( Gomen! I already know how it's going to end, and some of my other OCs, but I'm completely stuck with writing the plot! I have the idea in my head, but I can't find the right words to express it. I'm new to writing, and I'm only 12, so sorry for my lack of experience! I really love to write, but whenever I start a story, I start it spontaneously. I don't take the time to plan out the plot on actual paper :(, then when I've written what was on my mind, I go blank.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry for if I don't update for a while. Don't be mad D:! Don't worry, I WILL continue this story, and maybe my other story too. Right now I'm not really feeling my other story, but if people want more then I'll give them more! :) I'm still feeling this story, but mostly because of my OC! Anyways, if you guys could try and stay with me and be patient, then I will try not to disappoint!**

**Which brings me to my next point. Were any of you disappointed by the fight scene in chapter 2? I was disappointed in myself because it seemed kind of rushed, and there wasn't much detail :/ Do any of you want me to redo that chapter? I want to change it up a bit, but I don't want to do that if you guys like it the way it is. You can answer by PM or you can leave a review with your answer. I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback!**

**SOOOOO... that's basically it. Please stay with me and I'll try to work through this writer's block! Don't forget to answer my question! Bye bye! :) :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyy Everybody! I'm back! :D My writer's block didn't last as long as I had thought! Yay! Here is a new chapter, and I hope that you like it! It actually didn't take me that long to write it, but the last part took a lot of thinking. I needed to make sure not to give anything away. You'll see why ;) Soooooo without further ado, here is the lovely chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did then people would hate me for the lack of suspense, OOCness, and for making Fairy Tail win every single battle with their awesomeness! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

~Natsu~

I feel….. nothing. There is no kind of feeling in my body. I wiggled my fingers around, making sure that even still have a body. Without opening my eyes, I slowly moved my body and realized that I'm on some kind of bed, covered in bandages. I could feel the soft cotton like material all over my body. I stuck out my tongue, and felt it meet a wall of cotton. If I open my eyes, will I see anything, or will my eyes be covered in bandages too?

Testing my theory, I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light. As my eyes adjusted to the light, all I saw above me was white. I lifted my head a bit and looked in front of me. White. As my senses kicked in, I could hear the soft voices of my friends. I could hear them, but I couldn't understand them. I tried to tell who it was by their smell, but my nose wasn't working. Wait a minute! I don't feel anything… a bright light… all white…. The soft voices of my nakama….

Am I…. dead? Did Kira…...

~Kira~

I kept running until I had reached a small forest all the way on the other side of town. I stopped at the edge of the forest, dropped down to my hands and knees, and cried like there was no tomorrow. I cried about everything and everyone that I have ever hurt or caused sorrow. Kara…. my parents… Natsu…. his friends…. Nic.

Why do I cause pain? Is that what I was born to do? Am I some kind of angel of death? Huh, what a weird oxymoron. At the word oxymoron, I immediately thought about the day that I tried to teach Natsu what that was. A small smile crept onto my lips, but more tears overflowed out of my eyes at the mere thought of Natsu. _Natsu_. He is one of my only anchors to life. One of the ropes that keeps the dingy, old, hole infested raft that I call a life tied to the dock known as living.

Suicide is not an unfamiliar thought to me. It has crossed my mind more than it should for the average person. I know that if I die I will be sent to Hell, no questions asked. I would gladly atone for the pain, agony, and sorrow that I have caused, by experiencing it myself for all eternity in the deep dark depths of Hell. Everything would go smoothly, but _he_ won't let me. Or more like I won't let myself.

Every time I tried to kill myself, a dark force would yank away the knife, gun, ax, chainsaw, etc. and tell me that if I died then I would never see Natsu again. Never would I feel his warm embrace again. Never see his smile again. Never inhale his scent again. Never would I feel his lips even once…

Those thoughts were enough to keep me alive. Although I fear that I may never see Natsu again, even if I'm not the one to die. Just as my tears had stopped, more came like a nonstop waterfall. The thought of Natsu's limp, lifeless body sent me over the edge.

What if I really…

~Natsu~

I heard the sound of shoes clicking against the floor, and I turned my head slowly. I saw none other than Fairy Tail's bartender, Mirajane. I stared at her attire uneasily.

She was wearing all white. Her snow white hair just added to the effect. Mira looked at me, and spoke four words that nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Welcome to Heaven, Natsu." she said in an all too sweet voice. A million emotions crossed my face at once. I can't even really describe the face that I was making. I was feeling so many emotions, Elfman would call me manly for feeling all them. I was about to ask Mira a question, but it was muffled by the bandages around my mouth. I heard a few soft clicks and giggles around me. I turned my head from side to side, and saw white curtains on either side of me. I tried to scream at Mira, but it just came out as muffled gibberish. She giggled at me, and all around me I now heard full on laughter. I am so confused.

Then the curtains shifted to the side, and I saw my nakama. Some of them were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off, while others were laughing and holding cameras. Realization hit me like one of Elfman's beast arms.

A million more emotions ran through me, but these ones were more related to anger. I shouted at them through my bandages, hoping to at least get them to stop laughing. Mission not accomplished. As soon as my gibberish speech was over, they laughed even harder.

"What did he just say?" asked Lucy, as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Probably nothing important." Happy dismissed.

"He said he's pissed at you guys 'cause you pulled this prank!" Gajeel translated, slightly still laughing.

"It takes a real man to make a face like that!" Elfman said as he held a camera.

"You should have seen your face Ash for Brains!" Gray said, as he leaned against a table and laughed. I gave him a glare, but then realized that he too was covered in bandages. My expression immediately became serious, and I talked more, telling Gajeel to translate.

As soon as I was done talking Gajeel's face became dead serious. "He wants to know what happened to his girlfriend." He translated. The laughter immediately died down, and everyone had serious looks on their faces. "She ran away after you and Gray fell." Said a strong voice. I looked to my left, and saw Erza moving through the crowd towards my bed. I was beyond angry. She ran away for the second time without even so much as a good bye. I started yelling nonstop.

"Hey, Hot Head! Calm down!" Gajeel yelled at me. I stop my rant, and let Gajeel translate for me. "To sum it up, he wants to know why nobody went after her." Gajeel said.

"She has already hurt two of our comrades. We didn't want anyone else to get injured." Erza said.

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it." I said in a low voice. I was shocked to hear myself. I looked at my body and realized that I was completely engulfed in flames. I must have burned the bandages off. "If it were anyone from the guild, then you would have sent people after them. If we all considered them nakama, then you would follow them. Do they have to be considered nakama to all of us? Can't they be my nakama and you would still go after them? Isn't that what family does?"

I moved my lower half so that my feet were on the ground. I got ready to get up, but Erza held me down. "You are in no shape to leave the infirmary Natsu. Stay here and rest." I forcefully pushed her hands away from me and got up. I walked towards the door, but guild members blocked my way.

"Don't waste your energy going after her. You need to rest." Lucy said.

"Think rationally for once Lizard Breath." Gray said.

"You shouldn't leave in your condition Natsu-san." Wendy said.

Real men stay and regain their energy!" Elfman said, raising his fist. I knew that they wouldn't let me through so easily, so I did the only smart thing.

"Happy!" I yelled.

"Aye sir!" I heard him yell from behind me. I felt his paws grab my shirt, and then we were off. We flew over everybody, out of the infirmary and then out of the guild. We flew for about 10 minutes, and then I told Happy to put me down. "Are you going by yourself Natsu?" Happy asked me, worry written on his face.

"Yeah, buddy. I gotta do this on my own. Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise!" I told him, and gave my signature grin. He immediately perked up and smiled. "Aye!"

As the blue Exceed flew away, my expression went serious. I sniffed around, trying to find the scent of apples and cinnamon, with a slight campfire smell. After walking through town, and sniffing around for another 10 minutes, I picked up a faint smell. It was no doubt the smell of Kira. I quickly sprinted in the direction of her scent, the smell getting stronger as I neared.

~Kira~

I sat in a sitting position, my tears still going, but now they were occasional with soft sniffles. As the sun set, I saw the shadow of a person approaching me from behind. I smelled their scent and gasped. _His_ scent. I got to my feet and turned around to face him. He was a mere foot away from me. "N-" I was cut off by his lips gently crashing into mine. His oh so soft lips.

I was so shocked, that I just stood there and let him kiss me. He pulled away and looked at me with his deep onyx eyes. Why was he here? All the pain that I caused him, yet he still came after me. "Don't leave me again without saying good bye." He whispered huskily into my ear. "You know how much I hate that." I simply nodded, still in shock.

He pulled his mouth away from my ear, and pulled me into a tight embrace, hugging my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. His hug felt so right, but it also felt wrong. I had caused him and his friends so much pain, but here I was, hugging him. I thought that I had killed him, or at least left him in a bad enough condition to where he couldn't come for me. Alas, here he was, embracing me and smelling my scent. As I inhaled his scent, I thought back to when I had almost killed him. Was it really all the darkness's fault that I had almost murdered him?

Deep down, I knew that it wasn't. I know that if I kill him, then I will be one step closer to being able to commit suicide. But, I can't find it in my heart to actually kill him. The spikey haired idiot that I had come to love. When he was near death by my hands, my heart stopped me from finishing the deed. I was kind of glad, but also troubled. If he had died, then his friends would have tried to kill me right then and there. Death is what I want, but it can only be obtained through the true power of a fire Dragon Slayer. I may be a fire Dragon Slayer, but the darkness is keeping me from reaching my full dragon power. He may not be able to kill me, but my other anchor to life has the power to.

He sighed as he rested his head on my soft silver hair. I sighed right after him, and ran my hand through his spikey brown hair….

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo….. how did you like the twist at the end? Did it leave you in suspense? I hope it did! Hopefully you guys aren't confused by it. Tell me if you are, and I will explain it to you! Thank you for reading and please leave a review telling me your opinion on my story! You get a cyber-cookie if you review! X3 Everybody loves cookies! Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I love you guys! Bye bye! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** 3,062 WORDS! Longest chapter yet! Anyway, sorry for my absence! I was focusing on my other story because I had a burst of inspiration. That's gonna be happening a lot, so sorry if you dont see me as much as you would like to! Luckily, I had a burst of inspiration for this story too! :) Yay! Basically this whole chapter is a flashback!  
><strong>

**I also want to thank: EternalFire-IceDragon for helping me! You rock!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. :I however, I DO own my OC Kira :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

~Natsu~

As I followed Kira's scent, I was led to a forest. Her scent was strong, but there was something else there. There was another scent mingling with hers, and I didn't like it. As I reached the edge of the forest, my blood began to boil. Kira was there, but some spiky haired bastard was hugging her. And the worst part? She was hugging him back and running her fingers through that bastard's brown hair. Who the hell is this guy, and what right does he have to hug _my_ Kira? I didn't want to look at them hugging anymore, so I tried to focus on something else. I looked at everything else, but my eyes were immediately drawn to Kira's face.

My heart cracked a bit. The smile that Kira had on her face was one that I had never seen before. It was a smile of contempt, like her world was complete now that she had that brown haired guy. She had never given me that smile. Every time she smiled at me it was either fake, full of sadness, or a small smile. At max, she had only ever genuinely smiled at me 3 times.

My thoughts were frustrating me so much, that i almost didn't notice that they had pulled away from their embrace and were now leaning towards each other. _Almost._ My blood was about to turn into pure hot lava. Where does this guy get the right to _kiss_ Kira? For all I know, she could be under some kind of spell... yeah! That's it! He put her under some kind of love spell! That's why she had that smile on her face...

Their faces were inching closer, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the edge of the forest that they were at, and yanked the guy by the back of his shirt.

"Hey bastard! What are you doing with MY Kira!" I yelled as I threw him away from Kira. He landed behind me with a hard thud.

~Kira~

I stared at Natsu wide eyed. Had he just said _my _Kira? I lightly blushed, but then remembered the current situation. "Nick!" I yelled. He was on the ground, groaning about his how much his back hurt. "What a wuss." I heard Natsu whisper. I don't know why, but something inside of me snapped and the words left my mouth before I could register them.

"You have no right to call him a wuss Natsu! You don't know anything about him! He's twice the man that you will ever be! You caught him off guard, so if anything you're the wuss!" I was about to go on, but Natsu stopped me.

"So this is what 7 years of not seeing each other has done to us. Suddenly I'm the bad guy. Please enlighten me on how much of a man Nick is." Natsu said in a low voice. He was looking at the ground, so his hair was making a shadow over his eyes. Tears began to cascade down my face. I know that it will only hurt both of us if I tell him how much Nick had done for me. Something in my head was telling me not to speak, but an even force was bringing words out of my mouth. I felt like a helpless puppet, not being able to control my actions. Bending at the will of someone else. "Do you really want to know?" I asked, genuinely concerned for Natsu's well-being if I told him the story. Natsu then looked me straight in the eyes. His onyx eyes were steel, and his decision was set in stone.

"It was a couple weeks after I had left you and Igneel...

_Flashback_

_A young silver haired girl named Kira could be seen running to who knows where. As she ran, her tears flew behind her. She had a small blue backpack on her back and some kind of necklace in her hand. All around her was forest, but she didn't mind. She didn't mind the fact that she was alone in the world, and that she might ultimately destroy it. Who would mind that? She ran for what seemed like hours, when she stumbled out of the forest. She was relieved, but then realized that she was now in a barren wasteland._

_Standing alone in the distance, Kira could see the faint outline of some kind of building. Out of curiosity, she walked toward the building with no kind of caution. The building was very far away, and Kira could feel her legs begin to turn to jelly after walking at least 10 feet. The lack of food was finally taking its toll. Sure, there were the berries that she had picked, but those were hardly anything. While training under Igneel, Kira had learned that food was your best friend. Water wasn't as important, and there were a few streams here and there. She had tried to make little fires out of twigs as much as she could. The fires weren't that big, but they were enough to keep Kira from passing out. She hadn't made a fire in a week, thus causing her exhaustion. The only reason that she wasted her energy on running was because she saw a faint image of Natsu in the distance. Obviously, there was no Natsu to be found. Her only hope was to reach the building tower thing._

"_Hey little girl! What are you doing out here by yourself?" yelled a voice. Kira looked to her right, and saw a man. He had dark skin that was covered in tattoos, white slicked back hair, and he was holding some kind of staff with a skull on the top. He didn't look particularly nice, so Kira decide not to get on his bad side. _

_Him being much bigger than her, she was overwhelmed. But determined not to give in, Kira stood her ground. If there was one thing that she learned from Igneel, it was to not show fear. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and did her best to not pass out. She kept on a poker face and remained silent. The man simply smirked at her._

"_The silent treatment, huh? Well , I guess we'll take you in for experiments." He said. He then grabbed Kira by the arm and proceeded to drag her toward the weird shaped building. He could feel her struggling, but his grip didn't loosen._

"_Let me go! Let me GO!" Kira screamed. She could feel the darkness rising within her, and it was almost too late to stop it. Trying to counter act it, Kira tried to defend herself with Dragon Slayer magic._

"_Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" she exclaimed. Her fist became engulfed in flames, and she went in for a punch. The man easily caught her arm mid-swing with his free hand. His smirk deepened as they neared the building. Kira couldn't read minds, but she could tell that the man wasn't going to let her go anytime soon._

"_Dragon Slayer magic, eh? Don't worry, when we're done, you won't be as weak as this. I can feel your magical potential" he said_

"_Please let me go. If you don't, then I might kill you." I said in a low voice. The man simply looked amused, as if he were playing a game with a child. "Kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You may have potential, but you're not strong enough to even scratch me."_

_Kira was getting angry. She could feel the darkness threatening to come out. Why should she stop it? Shouldn't she show this bastard just how strong she truly is? She was tired of the teasing and taunting. Potential her ass. Kira completely submerged herself into the darkness. She let it take over her entire being and get full control of it. Her beautiful eyes went from deep purple to hollow black. Her body went limp and for a second, the man thought she was dead. Nonetheless, he continued to drag her to the building. He pulled out some kind of walkie talkie and proceeded to call someone and tell them to pick him up by air._

_The man stood there, waiting patiently, when his body suddenly tensed. He felt a great magical power next to him. It was strong and most of all, it was completely dark and evil. It felt like a miniature Zeref was standing right next to him. Eager to find the source of such magic power, he turned around and was shocked. Kira was surrounded by a see through-ish black aura, and her eyes were completely lifeless. The man immediately let go of her arm, and took a few steps back. _

_'What is this magical power? Why didn't' I feel it before? Could it possibly be this little girl? How?' he wondered. He could feel the dark magical power rising around him every second. 'Could she possibly be the descendant of Zeref that I was told about?'_

_Kira began to take slow, trance-like steps toward him. The man broke into a cold sweat and decided to defend himself. He thrust out his hand, and three yellow hexagons with writing on them appeared in front of Kira. Kira stopped, and her body was immediately blown back. Not a second later, she got up without a scratch. 'Damn it! If she really is a descendant, then I can't afford to hurt her.' he thought._

_"Brain!" he heard someone yell above him. The man, Brain, immediately recognized the ship. He motioned for them to come down, but he wasn't able to speak any words after that. He felt himself be lifted off the ground by some unknown force. He looked at Kira and saw a smirk on her face. That was the last thing he saw before he was swallowed by a orb of pure black._

_"Darkness: Engulf." said an inhuman voice. Brain was pretty sure that it came from Kira. At first nothing happened, but that didn't last long. Brain couldn't describe the pain that was going through his body. All he knew was _Pain._ His screams echoed and the men in the ship were shocked. They could feel the dark magical power, but they didn't think that it was coming from a little girl. All was silent, and the only thing that was heard were Brain's screams. Kira curled her fingers and the screams intensified._

_The crew snapped out of their shocked trance and took action. They grabbed their strongest magic blocking net, and aimed for Kira. They shot it, and her body was trapped inside of a giant net. Her head hit the ground, causing her to lose consciousness. Her magic cancelled, and Brain fell to the ground with a hard thud. The men knew that the magic blocking net would not hold the girl for very long, so they hurried to land and help Brain. As the ship landed, they could see Brain slightly moving and they hurried to give him any help. _

"_Hurry up and__ her on the ship!" Brain yelled at the men. They quickly grabbed the net with the unconscious Kira, and threw it into the ship roughly. Brain began to get aggravated. __"You id__iots! Don't be so rough! This girl could possibly be the descendent of Zeref! We need her in perfect condition!" Brain yelled again, while the men looked completely astonished at how such a little girl could hold so much power. Then, without further ado, they all climbed into the ship and headed towards the strange building._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Kira woke up in a bed. It was strangely warm and the sheets were extremely soft. For a second, she thought that she was back at home and Kara would walk through the door any minute to wake her for breakfast. Alas, her surroundings were nothing like her room. The walls were steel and bare and curved at peculiar angles. Kira lifted the covers off of her and slowly placed her feet on the floor. It was also steel and very cold. There was a single door and it was about 5 feet away from the bed. There was no kind of handle on the door, and this worried Kira. _

'_What if I can't get out? Am I locked in?' she wondered. Just as she was about to panic, the door opened from the bottom up. From the outside came Brain and at least ten men and women in lab coats. They didn't look like the friendly doctors that give you lollipops for being a good little girl either. They seemed like the really scary dentist that tells you to open wide and then drives a drill into your mouth, except a bit scarier__.__ They even had the creepy smile!_

"_Hello Kira. Sorry if we woke you, but we have to evaluate you today." Brain said. His face was expressionless, but there was a certain glint in his eyes that Kira couldn't quite catch._

"_H- How do you know m-my name?" Kira questioned, her voice quivering. She would never admit it, but Brain scared her. "Well It's not that hard to look at old newspapers and read about a girl who has strange occurrences happen around her, now is it Kira? But don't worry; the evaluation will cause no pain. That is saved for the testing." Brain said, a malicious smile now gracing his lips. Kira was standing there, quaking in fear and ready to pee herself. One of the female scientists then came forward, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged Kira by the arm out of the door as the others left as well. The rest of the building was just as irregular as her room. The whole place seemed to be made of steel too. At every strange twist and turn, there were scientists doing some kind of experiments. More than half of them involved children. At almost every sharp turn or behind most steel most, Kira could hear the screams of children. It reminded her of the terrified she heard from her sister. Kira was ready to collapse, but they then entered a room and the screams of the children ceased to reach her ears, much to her relief._

_As her mind began to clear, Kira took in her surroundings. They were in yet another steel room, but this one was different. There were no weird angles and the room was a regular square room. Well, regular isn't the best word since the room was about 50 by 50 feet. The woman then let go of her arm and pushed her further into the room. Kira turned and watched as the door closed, leaving her alone in the room._

"_This is your evaluation. We will send in one or more fighters, depending on how you do, into this room. The rest is self-explanatory." A voice said through some kind of speaker in the room. A hole then formed in the floor and a figure began to rise out of it. Once the figure had fully risen, Kira took in their appearance. It was a girl who looked about the same age as her. She had bright orange hair that nearly reached the floor and looked to be the same height as Kira. The girl was wearing the same thing as Kira, a stiff gray dress that stopped a bit below the knee. The girl also had nearly lifeless black eyes._

"_Say hello to Asumi." The voice said. As soon as the last syllable of her name was said, Asumi launched herself at Kira. If it wasn't for her fast reflexes, Kira would have been punched in the face. She quickly ran around Asumi and tried to attack from the back._

"_Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Kira called. Flames immediately burst from her mouth and went towards Asumi. Unfortunately, she dodged it and sent herself at Kira again. With little time to react, Kira was hit with a series of punches, jabs, and kicks. She was knocked to the ground, but quickly recovered. Asumi let out a light chuckle and advanced toward Kira once more. Kira quickly rolled out of the way and got to her feet. She looked at Asumi once more and was shocked._

_Asumi had three arms going down each of her sides and instead of two legs, she had four. At first Kira was shocked, but she then understood the situation. "Nice arms. Are they only good for close combat?" Kira asked rhetorically, a small smile gracing he lips._

_Asumi gave a smile of her own. "They may be, but my multiple feet help me move fast enough to avoid your long range attacks. Looks like you're at a disadvantage." She said, letting the cockiness seep into her words. "We'll see about that." Kira retorted. She then sprinted toward Asumi with amazing speed._

"_Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" she yelled as she neared her opponent. Flames immediately caught on her fist. Her fist was inches away from Asumi's face, but one of the many hands caught her arm. "Don't you listen? Close combat won't work with me." Asumi said triumphantly._

"_Fire Dragon's Blazing Elbow!" Kira suddenly said. There was no time to react, as Kira's fist came into direct contact with Asumi's face, leaving her out cold. There was no sound in the room except for the labored breaths of Asumi._

"_Well done, Kira. Now time for your next opponent." The voice called. A group of scientists came and picked up Asumi and a new figure began to rise out of the floor. When the figure was fully visible, Kira nearly cried my eyes out. It was another girl, but she looked completely different than Asumi. She had silver hair just like Kira, but it down to her back and there were no red streaks. Her eyes were a lighter shade of 'purple than Kira and they never looked black. She was a couple inches taller and looked to be a year or so older. She had one hand on her hip, and a smirk on her face._

"_Long time no see, Kira." The girl said. There were now tears flowing from Kira's eyes, and they wouldn't stop. This girl was all too familiar, and it was nearly impossible for her to be here._

"_K-Kara…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. This didn't explain anything about Nick :I Sorry. I had to get the story going before I could introduce him. Anyway, how did you like it? Were you expecting the ending? I sure wasn't! (No seriously, I wasn't. It was off the top of my head.) The next chapter will probably be all a flashback. Sorry if you don't like it! Then again, if you didn't like it then you probably wouldn't have read all the way to this Author's Note... :I<strong>_  
><em>

**Don't forget to Review! I'd really appreciate it! :) :D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! IM NOT DEAD! :D Yea but I know you guys hate me. I havent updated in A WHILE. Sorry :c I've been really occupied along with major writer's block! Anyways, I will continue this story, but I cant promise that I'll update soon again! I wanna update for the New Year! THAT shall be my New Year's Resolution! Sorry for this short excuse for a chapter. Please forgive me c:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I will Never own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_The tears that flowed down Kira's face weren't enough to express how she felt. It seemed like there weren't enough words in the English language to express how she felt. 'How could this be?' Kira wondered. She closed her eyes and saw the scene of her sister's convulsing body and then Kara falling lifeless to the ground. But here she was, getting ready to fight Kira._

'_Why is she even here? Kara can't use any magic-' Kira's thoughts were cut short when she felt a hard punch to her stomach. She was sent flying into the far wall. Kira hit the ground with a hard thud while Kara stood over her, snickering. "Are you really this weak Kira?" Kara said. As Kira got ready to get up, Kara stepped on her stomach and rubbed the heel of her foot into her stomach. "Are you even worth my time?" Kara snickered as she continued to step on Kira. Kira braced against the pain by clenching her teeth._

"_Why are you doing this Kara? Why are you acting this way? Aren't you happy to see me?" Kira asked. The pain was becoming unbearable, but Kira just took it. "Tch, why would I be happy to see you? You _killed_ me. Cold blooded murder. Tell me, would you be happy to see a murder?" Kara retorted. Kira just stared at her wide eyed. Kira's eyes seemed to blacken at Kara's words. She could see no warmth or comfort in her sister's violet eyes, only pure hatred. Kira wanted nothing more than to cry, but that wouldn't really help. Crying would mean showing fear and intimidation, and you never let the enemy know that they've got the best of you. Yet another thing she had learned Igneel. _

_Kara pushed her foot down even harder, and Kira couldn't help but cry out in pain. She could feel Kara's foot practically cracking her ribs. She closed her eyes and winced against the pain. _

"_Die." Kara said, her voice hardened and full of intensity. Kira immediately opened her eyes at that word. Never, in her life, had she heard that word come from her sister and be directed towards her. What had changed? How was she here? Kira could clearly remember watching her sister's body go lifeless and limp. That was the whole reason she was here in the first place._

"_Who are you?" Kira asked. Kara pushed her foot even farther into her stomach (if that was even possible) and gave a twisted grin. "I'm your beloved older sister, Kara. Or is the only way that you remember me when I was a lifeless corpse? Now I'm alive again. Is it unnatural for a victim to want to come back and take revenge on her killer?" Her grin seemed to get even more malicious, and Kira had to turn her head because she couldn't stand to see something so terrible grace her sister's face._

_"Get ready to stop the match. She's weaker than we thought. Prepare the Magic Suction Unit." Kira heard a voice whisper over the intercom. 'Magic Suction Unit? Weaker than they thought?' Kira thought. 'I need to keep my magic. I have to fight back.'_

_With that, Kira grabbed Kara's ankle and lit her hand ablaze. Kara quickly removed her foot from Kira's ribcage, and Kira took in as much air as she could. "You little bitch." Kara grumbled as she rubbed her ankle. At that comment, Kira got up, balled her hands into fists, and lit them on fire. "Who are you really? I know for a __fact__ that my sister would never say something like that." Her head was down, and her voice sounded very ominous._

_A grin spread onto Kara's face and her face began to change. Instead of Kara, it was a girl with blood red eyes, and short spiky black hair. "You're smarter than they thought. I'm Ashley, and I use Take Over magic with a little mix of memory magic. I knew that you had a weak spot for your sister so I used that to my advantage." The girl said, a smirk now gracing her face. Her hands still afire, Kira ran towards Ashley at lightning speed and punched her in the face. Ashley was sent into the far wall, leaving large cracks in it. She slowly got up while rubbing her now burnt cheek._

"_How dare you use my sister's memory as a pawn? I will end your existence on this earth." Kira said, her eyes slightly glazed over. She was slowly succumbing to the darkness as her hatred for Ashley grew._

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to shoot me now \(-_-) Im wide open. Again, sory for that lame excuse of a chapter. Anyways, review! Tell me if youthink it was absolutely horrible, or of you thought it was great! :D I will accept either! Byee!**_  
><em>

**P.S. Again, not gonna promise a soon chapter! But PLEASE stay with me! Please? c:  
><strong>


End file.
